Forbidden
by goolcaptain
Summary: Joyce Summers has an unusual new lover. And they don't get much more unusual than THIS!


Forbidden

"Mommy" she murmured the word in her sleep, her tone low, barely audible.

"This is so wrong," thought Joyce. "So, so wrong. Against everything I've ever been taught and believed"

She couldn't deny the allure of the naked nubile female shape lying beside her own nude body. She couldn't resist running her hands gently up and down her beautiful curves, feeling the warmth, the marvelous soft texture of the peach like skin. Skin that was marred only by the occasional scar that even Slayer healing powers couldn't remove. Her touch provoked shivering from the lithe form sleeping draped across her chest, aroused even as she slept by the intimate light probing of the fingers. Fingers that knew her body better than any other human on the planet.

She knew her so well. Her taste. Her scent. How she liked her fries. Which shade of lipstick. What she looked like in the morning. How she liked to be held, how she liked to be kissed. She could judge her mood so well, if she wanted to be treaty harshly or gently, punished or cuddled. They were so alike in their sexual tastes but then that was hardly suprising or they wouldn't have been there, their relationship was based on that unshakable, unique bond, slayer and slayer's mother.

"This is so wrong, I shouldn't be doing this, I shouldn't be doing this to her. This isn't how things are supposed to be between us. This is sick, twisted. This belongs on the Jerry Springer Show. My god, if anyone knew, what would they think?"

Joyce lay there, wracked by the same thoughts that had tortured her from the very first night. The night she had woken to find this all too familiar body crawling into her bed, reminding her so much of the days when Buffy and Dawn were little children and liked to cuddle up to mommy on Sunday mornings. But Buffy and Dawn weren't little children anymore and it wasn't just cuddles nowadays. In all her years of marriage she had never tested the limits of sexual experimentation to the degree they had in the last few months, never tried so many different, forbidden pleasures that she could scarcely have dreamed of before.

Forbidden. That was it. It was forbidden. And with good reasons.

"I have to end it, end it before anyone finds out, end it before I hurt her anymore than I already have. She calls me mommy yet what sort of mother would do the things I've done? Even if she begged her to? Even if it brought her indescribable joy in a life filled with so much pain and heartbreak?"

She shifted slightly, nestling closer into Joyce's' chest. She looked like an angel when she was asleep Joyce noted smiling broadly. Her own little baby angel. Strange as she was such a handful when she was awake.

She would end it soon she decided. It would be difficult but it would have to be done. In the meantime she would enjoy the finest, most loving, intimate sexual relationship she'd ever known. And ponder how to end it without breaking her sweet little girl's heart.

Her watch alarm broke their reverie. She shrugged off her extremely reluctant slumberer and began to dress.

"Gotta go pick up Dawn from Girl Scouts"

"Ok mom"

"You'd better be dressed before she's here"

"I'll be long gone. Patrol tonight, we're meeting Giles at the library then the stormin' Slayer girls are going out to raise some hell! Or keep it down? One of the two anyway "

"Good" thought Joyce "Two Slayers together so much safer than one." She never worried about Buffy as much when she would take Faith with her. Besides, it was good for her to have some company of a girl her own age rather than stalking around all those graveyards by herself.

She was watching her dress and enjoying it. Joyce couldn't resist a coy, minxish smile as she blushed, appreciating the compliment of such devoted admiration. She leaned over and they shared a searching passionate kiss. She was almost tempted to go back to bed but the streets of Sunnydale were no place for a little girl this near sunset. She turned in the bedroom doorway, buttoning up her blouse.

"Oh and honey?"

"Yes, mommy?"

"You've got to be more careful what you say. You almost let slip our little game to Rupert yesterday" her tone was stern but still caring. "Remember what we don't say unless we're in bed? Stops people getting all suspicious and jealous?"

"Yes momm... I mean, yes Joyce" replied Faith.

Well, did I fool you?


End file.
